Jashin's Disciple
by SincerelyLonesome
Summary: On the day Naruto was born a cult who worships Jashin attacked the Leaf Village. With no other choice the 4th Hokage had to sacrifice himself to seal the the Priest of the cults Soul into his child. Making his own son into a ticking time bomb. This tale follows that Child's life story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me please?

**LALALA... **Hidan Speaking

_LALALA... _People Thinking

* * *

><p>Have you ever watched the moon all night? If you haven't, you should try it sometime. It's not as hard as it sounds. The moon is always changing; every night it's just a little different than it was the night before. Even if you watch it every night for the rest of your life, it would never have the same shape, color, size or mood twice. Watching it slowly make its way across the sky can be very soothing. After a while, you start to let go of all your worries and your mind becomes clear. Blank. Tabula rasa. That's when the answers that were already hiding in the far corners of your mind can finally come out. Some people call it a divine revelation. I think I like jiji's way of saying it better : "having an aha moment."<p>

I miss nights like this. They were how you would say peaceful.

My name... Is Naruto Uzumaki, and im 12 years old. Im the outcast of my village. I'm the one who people look down at. I am considered the village pariah. Always found alone and never wanted. Always spat upon, whispers of hatred follow where ever I go. Never may I find peace in this pathetic excuse of a so-called life.

When I was born my village came under attack by a cult who worships Jashin. A deity who revels in pain and chaos and who grants his worshipers immortality.

The leader of my village at the time could not defeat the priest of the cult. The Casualties from the battle were on a steady rise. Add on the pressure of the village council. He snapped. In order to stop the priest of the cult. He needed a sacrifice to seal the priests soul into, and what better place to look for sacrifices then a orphanage? If only those bastards attacked a few days earlier, before my "loving" mother gave me up. Guess that was fates way of saying a massive fuck you. For I was the unlucky one the leader of our village took from the orphanage. He sacrificed himself for the village and sealed the priests soul into me with some crazy ass voodoo shit.

After that was all well and done the 3rd hokage (the leader before the one that sacrificed himself) stated some shit and made a law and blah blah blah "you can't tell anyone that this child has the priest of the cult's soul sealed into him." Or something like that. And made it punishable by death if you broke it. Course that didn't work and what a shocker when I figured out that he didn't have any of those bastards executed for breaking the law. For the first 8 years of my life all I can remember is Pain and loneliness.

My earliest memory's of my childhood was when I was 6 years old, at the time I was a naive little gaki who thought the world was full of rainbows and lollipops. I believed what ever I was told. If the matron of the orphanage said drinking the bleach from the bathroom would make me grow up big and strong. I did it. If the stranger at the park told me to follow him into the back alleyway I did it. I ignored all the glares the villagers and shinobi alike sent me. Thinking that was how everybody look at each other.

The villagers saw fit to use me, trick me for their petty hatred and satisfaction. The only problem was, I grew up. Those bastards took it too far when... They...DESTROYED MY STUFFED FOX! No seriously I loved that thing. Course I was only like 6 years old. But who does that to a 6 year old? I mean seriously? Who Destroys a young child's favorite toy in the world?

So basically, I was sick of the treatment I received from the villagers. The constant threats being made on my life. I was sick of this hellhole. The Hokage would always look the other way for the civilians. Telling me that it was not right to show favoritism and the council would use that against him to replace him as a leader.

But I never could hate him. The Hokage anyway, he's my jiji, we may not be related by blood but we might as well be. He taught me how to read and write, How to make my own homemade ramen. He loved me, and he saved me from myself. I trusted him. He promised me everything would be all right.

When I turned 8, He broke that promise.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Monster!" said a random child, "freak" screamed another._

_They started circling me like a wounded animal, pelting me with rocks and whatever other objects they could find. It got worse as more children started joining in. Thinking it was a game, "Pelt the Freak". The voice in the back of my head kept getting louder, as the group got closer._

_"__**Kill Them! Kill Them all! Sacrifice them to the only true god, Bathe in their blood!"**_

_The voice just kept getting louder. Demanding blood. I was begging for the pain to go away. I tried to go to my happy place. But the fucking kids wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop. The voice wouldn't go away, repeating itself. Getting louder as the kids got closer. Then it all went red._

_I blacked out. When I came too, I heard my jiji speaking. I was fucking terrified and confused as a 6 year could get._

_"oh my Kami! Naruto what have you done?" spoke the the 3rd Hokage_

_"Sir they're over 7 dead. Judging by his appearance, that child over there was the cause of this." said the dog masked ANBU._

_The 3rd Hokage slowly walked over to Naruto's blood soaked form, and embraces the child in a tight hug._

_"Oh Naruto I have failed you in every way. I should of knew it was a horrible idea to put you in the orphanage. I was hoping you would get to have a normal childhood. How could I be so blind?" whispered the elder Hokage quietly to himself. tears streaking down his face._

_"jiji is that you? Why am so I cold? jiji why won't you talk to me?" Asked Naruto while looking up at his "jiji"._

_The young blood soaked child looked into the eyes of his jiji and saw a great wavering sadness. Within seconds the Elder Hokage Steeled his nerves._

_"Dog-San take him to a jail cell and make sure he's in chains, he is to be trialed and sentenced for 7 counts of of 1rst degree murder." The Hokage said in a assertive voice. Holding out Naruto to be taken._

_The ANBU operative took Naruto from him and responded with a crisp. "yes sir."_

_"JIJI! Where am I going? im scared jiji. Where are they taking me?" Screamed Naruto with tears in his eyes._

_"Its the best for the future of the village Naruto-kun, I hope you will grow up and mature enough to understand that." whispered the Hokage to himself._

* * *

><p>Flashback end:<p>

4 years later, I sit in my cell staring out the window at the moon. For I am alone except from the occasional visits from jiji. I usually just Listen to what the voice in my head is ranting on about.

**"...for you will not lose your light if you worship Jashin. For he is the only true god, He will not abandon you for he loves all his children."**

"he abandoned you. You dare preach to me of a god who loves his children. He left you for dead!" Screamed Naruto.

Outside the cell the ANBU are wondering if 4 years of isolation had made the young prisoner go batshit crazy.

**"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF JASHIN THAT WAY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, IF I COULD GET OUT I WOULD SNAP YOUR FUCKING NECK!"**

"YOU KNOW WHAT? You can't get out, and you will never get out. When I die your soul will be sent hell! You hear that! HELL! Their is no Jashin!"

**"Oh you piece of shit I can't wait to strangle you, and watch the life leave your eyes."**

(The Door Slams open)

ANBU agent appears in the door way.

"Prisoner you have a visitor, Stand at attention!"

* * *

><p>Outside Naruto's Cell:<p>

As he's being escorted out of his cell, He see's his jiji.

"jiji? Is that you?" Whispered Naruto, squinting.

"Naruto-kun it's been awhile, how are you?" Asked the elderly Hokage with a wide smile on his face.

"I've been good jiji, for being in a creepy ass dark cell. Listening to the voice in my head, but besides that I've been really good! The meals are good but not as good as ramen." Responded Naruto.

"Naruto-kun I have a deal for you, to get out of this prison cell." Stated the Elder Hokage, getting strait down to business.

"Really Jiji!?" Screeched Naruto jumping up and down with his usual enthusiasm he had when he was younger.

Amused expression placing itself on his face, Never noticing how much he loved Naruto's happy go lucky personality

"yes young Naruto, last council meeting most of the council members have voted for you to be freed if you go under the apprenticeship of my old rival Danzo. Naruto before you begin to get excited let me remind you Danzo is a cruel man and does not tolerate mistakes or emotions. That's why I convinced the council to let you decide if you want to train under him or stay imprisoned."

"Course I want to train under this Danzo guy! Does this mean I still can become hokage?" said Naruto with wide eyes and his trademark foxy grin.

"Naruto! Do not take this decision lightly, were you listening to me when I said he's a cruel man! Do you not understand that I will not be able to see you again if you train under Danzo. You will be trained to take on suicide missions. You will never be able to rest! You will be forced to kill. Do you understand that Naruto? You will not be serving this village in the light. You will be serving the village in the shadows and dieing in the shadows." Exclaimed the old man.

The mood taking a complete 360 in the room.

"so... Will I be able to become the Hokage?" A nearly crying Naruto asked.

"No. When you die serving under him, your name will not be put on the monument and you will be forgotten over time. But it's for the greater good of the village."

"The greater good of the village? THE GREATER GOOD OF THE VILLAGE!?" Screamed Naruto

"WHAT HAS THIS VILLAGE DONE FOR ME JIJI? Why must I serve a village who despises me? Jiji I don't understand, I just don't understand? What makes me so special. I killed the other children at the orphanage jiji! I hear voices in my head! I black out and wake up covered in cuts so deep I can see my bones. What's wrong with me jiji?"

"Oh Naruto-kun" the Hokage gets on his knee's to be eye level with Naruto.

"you must understand Naruto, you were born with a special gift the 4th Hokage bestowed onto you my child.

Evaluting Naruto's reaction, He continues.

"You have the soul of a Jashin priest sealed into you. "

"What! Is that why I hear voices in my head?" whispered Naruto

"yes my child, that's the priest speaking to you. "

"A priest? Is that why im so special? Because I have a priest sealed in me?"

"Honestly Naruto-kun, yes. That's why you are even getting a deal to train under Danzo and not being executed or worse. Naruto-Kun you will need to decide on what to do with yourself. Will you train under Danzo? or stay imprisoned?"

After a long period of time of thinking, (13.4 seconds) our young protagonist has chosen his fate and what his future holds is unknown as of now.

"Jiji I have made my decision, I want to stay imprisoned."

Rising to his feet the 3rd Hokage Asks, " Are you sure Naruto-kun, their is no changing your mind about this."

"yes jiji. im sure, I killed those children. I deserve to be imprisoned." responded Naruto as he's being dragged back into his cell by ANBU.

"Root-San he's decided, no changing his mind. Go report to your master." spoke the Hokage as he walks out the door, without looking back.

A figure in the shadows disappears.

* * *

><p>Naruto's Cell:<p>

Sitting in the corner of his cell, looking blankly out the window in his cell, Naruto is in lost his thoughts.

_"A priest sealed in me? Priests are suppose to be good right? Maybe I should start listening to him. Maybe I even can earn forgiveness from this Jashin person the priests been going on about."_

Naruto hears a deep rumbling sound in his head, sounds almost like laughter?

**"You little fucker Jashin is always looking for more followers. Jashin-sama always forgives his children for their ignorance."**

"P_riest! How do I earn the forgiveness of this Jashin person?"_

**"I don't think I should say kid, Over thirty minutes ago you were doubting Jashin-sama. What's with the sudden change in mind?"**

_"Well... before I didn't know that you were a priest. And from what I remember, my jiji said that priest's are trustworthy people."_

**"Damn right Im trust worthy! Alright gaki as long as you follow my every order, I guess I can forgive you for your stupidity."**

_"Yes Priest! I will follow your every command. Tell me what I need to do!"_

**Denounce Kami! My child! Praise Jashin for he is the only true god. Follow in his ways of chaos and destruction. Revel in the blood of your enemy's and innocents alike. Jashin will never abandon you!"**

Naruto stands up from his corner and begins to repeat what the priest tells him to say outloud...

"My Lord please forgive me for my sins, I mean to follow well, If im not doing a good job in following your wishes please tell me, I wish to fix any sins I have made And damn those who are against you, for my faith is strong, I will take your revenge against those who have done wrong, my lord I am your puppet, use me as you wish. I am your servant, here to serve you even in the time of bliss and rapture for the cult!"

"I will be here waiting for your command my lord. damn the heathens who denied your love and lets pave them a path to damnation forever they will serve you. Oh mighty god of pain and death! My lord please bless us followers who do our best to obey. We will gladly serve you, for always from day to day my lord I am your puppet, use me as you wish. I am your servant, here to serve you even in the time of bliss. I am your follower, trying to follow well, for those who go against you, they can all go to hell. Praise the lord jashin and all hail the almighty god upon his throne!"

"All hail jashin the one and only god and bless thy cult! Believe it!"

**"Now my child bite your hand, prove to Jashin that your worthy of being his follower!"**

Naruto Bites deeply into his hand and watches as the blood that flows outs begins to turn black.

_"Does this means Jashin has forgiven me?"_

**"Fuck no, you don't just say some god damn magical words and all of sudden Jashin accepts you. No you need to release me."**

Crinkling his face_. "Release you? Wouldn't that kill me?_

**"Yes, if we were going to do it the stupid ass way. No, we need to get to the sanctuary in the land of lighting or the sanctuary in tea country."**

_"What! But but... How will I get to either of those places? Im only 12 and been locked up for awhile. How would I even know how to get to either of those place's even if some how I got out of this cell? Not that I want to leave this cell. I deserve to stay imprisoned!"_

**"For what? Doing Jashin's bidding? Isn't their some law in this fucking village that say's you can't be locked up for following what your Religion commands you to do?"**

_" I fucking murdered people! How does that relate to Jashism?"_

**"Are you stupid? What part don't you understand about Reveling in the blood of your enemy's and innocents alike? You were just upholding your part as a loyal follower of Jashin."**

_"But but... I wasn't a Jashinist when I killed those children? Fuck I didn't even know who Jashin-sama was until like 20 minutes ago?"_

**"phshh maybe not in the mind you weren't a Jashinist. But in the Body and soul you were."**

_"But that doesn't even make sense..."_

**"Just shut the fuck up! My child we need to meet face to face."**

Looking wildly around with wide eyes, flailing his arms like a lunatic. Naruto starts to hyperventilate and panic.

"Meet? Where are you? I don't see you anywhere Priest-sama! Are you ghost!?" Screeched Naruto

**"Oh gaki. You poor poor stupid child. NO IM NOT A FUCKING GHOST YOU IDIOT! In order to meet face to face you need to calm the fuck down and meditate!"**

After Naruto starts to calm down by taking deep breaths. His face of panic melts into Confusion, Grinning, he starts to rub the back of his head and asks:

_"Meditate? How do I do that?"_

**(Sighing) "You stupid ass Gaki, listen to me. Sit down and close your fucking eyes."**

_"Now what?"_

_**"Focus on finding your inner yin..."**_

_"My inner darkness? That doesn't sound very priest like."_

**"Gaki."**

_"hmm?"_

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I SWEAR TO JASHIN I WILL SNAP YOUR PUNY NECK! NOW SHUT UP AND FOCUS!"**

_"eep! Sorry sorry!"_

As Naruto try's to find his inner yin, hours pass by until he feels like he's being pulled into his inner self, He starts to feel all of his years of pent up stress, anger, sadness, and oddly enough pain? Suddenly he's not in his cell anymore but a sewer...that's Filled with ramen broth? In the middle of the sewer theirs a 6x6 Ft blood red cage.

**" took you long enough you little fucker to get here."**

"Priest is that you? Where are you?" responded naruto looking violently around. Twisting his neck at a weird angle

**" Are you stupid? im fucking right infront of you. And cut that shit out, or you will fuck up your neck if you flail around to much."**

"Really?" Said Naruto staring at a man with slicked back grey hair, brown eyes and... Is naked?

**"What do you mean "really", you little fucker?"**

" I don't know priest. I thought you would be a little less... generic looking." replied a faintly embarrassed Naruto.

**"What? COME INTO THE CAGE AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW FUCKING "GENERIC" I AM GAKI!"**

"no no no... Sorry priest I didn't mean to offend you." Responded Naruto as he puts a hand behind his head with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Priest was their a reason to why I came down here?"

**"Gaki... Just shut the fuck up. The reason I needed you to come down here is because I need to tell you the rites Jashin made for his followers. Now make yourself comfortable, this is going take awhile. After this we will need to figure a way to get to one of the sanctuaries I mentioned earlier"**

Naruto walks up to the cage and sits down right infront of the priest with a calculating look in his eye's.

* * *

><p>Council Room:<p>

"Has the cursed child chosen his fate?" Spoke the 3rd Hokages old teammate, Homura Mitokado .

Sighing the 3rd Hokage looks towards his old teammate. "Yes the child has chosen his fate and he wishes to remain imprisoned."

"What! He shouldn't have a choice. He has the ability to be one of Konoha's greatest weapons. I demand you hand him over to my custody so I can train him." said the heavily Bandaged war mongerer Danzo.

"Danzo! We spoken of this last council meeting. Most of the council members agreed to give him a choice, and I have given him that choice. If he's decided to waste his talent rotting in prison. So shall it be."

Danzo glaring at the 3rd hokage replied in a monotone voice. "You are getting too old for your age to think properly Hiruzen, have you even decided your successor for when you step down as the hokage?"

"Danzo we are not here to speak of my successor. We gathered here to discuss Naruto's Choice and the security risks the chunnin exams are going to pose in a few months. If your not going to contribute to the conversation Danzo-san. The door is over there." Hiruzen Said pointing to the door on the other side of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued?<strong>

**(Edited 9-13-14)**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

**LALALA...** Hidan Speaking  
><em>LALALA...<em> People Thinking

* * *

><p>2 Months Later Naruto's Cell:<p>

**"GAKI WAKE THE FUCK UP!" **Screamed the priest from within Naruto

Panicking Naruto falls off his prison bed tangled in his blankets

_"Priest what is it?" _Screamed Naruto in his head.

The Ground starts shaking, almost like something's exploding.

"Holy Shit what was that!" Yelled Naruto.

**"That's why I woke you up! You stupid fucking idiot. Something major is happening outside, this might be your chance to escape! Look out the fucking window!"**

Untangling himself from his blankets and mumbling about some priest being a asshole. The human sacrifice gets up and looks out his prison cells window and is shocked by the carnage he see's outside. Body's strewn about everywhere. Distinct smell of copper in the air. Streets and buildings alike covered in so much blood it might as well have been painted on. Sand everywhere covering the street and the corpses alike. Limbs strewn about and people screaming bloody murder. It's a shock that the screaming alone didn't wake up Naruto.

**"Damn this is what I call a bloodbath! Now look around and see if you can find a sexy party orgy around!" **spoke the priest jumping up and down with blood trailing down his nostril in Narutos mindscape.

_"An orgy?" _asked Naruto as he perks his eyebrow

**"Fuck yes a orgy! Imagine all those sexy girls you dream about Naruto! Covered in blood, moaning your name and wanting your...mmm."**

"That's fucking gross priest! No seriously why would I, a 12 year boy who hasn't even hit puberty yet want have a orgy with... Sexy... Hot ...sweaty...girls. OH PRAISE JASHIN-SAMA! PRIEST I WANT TO HAVE A ORGY!" Screeched Naruto outloud. Realizing what he just said, Naruto looks around his cell feeling uncomfortably embarrassed and stupid, he notices outside his cell door that he can't hear the usual voices of the people who guard the door.

A bit spooked Naruto slowly walks up to his cell door and peaks through the little slot that the food comes through and see's his usual guard dead. Covered in sand at the foot of the door with the keys sticking out of his front pocket.

An idea strikes him and he runs over to his bed and starts ripping off the bedsheets and finds the hidden compartment he made into his bed when he first got in here. He reaches in and pulls out... Tooth floss. He starts taking the floss out of the little box it came in and ties the end of the floss to the other end to make a hoop.

**"What the hell Gaki? Never mind the fact to why you even have tooth floss hidden in a secret compartment in your bed like a fucking idiot would, The idea itself is fucking stupid and it won't work."**

Naruto continues tightening the knot ignoring the priest. He sticks the makeshift hoop out of the slot and lowers it onto the key. Well he tries to. The slot of the door is able to detect motion and closes right on the tooth floss. Growing red at the cheeks realizing how stupid this idea was he tries to pull his makeshift hoop back in. Not being able to, he walks over to his bed to brood. Sitting down he rests his head in his hands

**"Told you gaki. I didn't realize how fucking stupid you actually are, just wait for someone to come and get you."**

Naruto removes his head from his hands and decides to pass the time by meditating. As he's getting into position his prison door slams off the hinges. Suddenly bathed in light Naruto squints and see's a figure in the door way. The figure was a strange looking man with a weird curtain thing covering the left side of his face. But the thing that stood out the most to Naruto was the symbol on his forehead protector. A hourglass.

**"Suna." **whispered the priest within Naruto

The man grabs Naruto by the shoulder, who is too shocked to do anything and drags him out of his cell and into the sunlight of the outside world. He forces Naruto onto his knees and handcuffs him and slaps on Chakra suppressors on Naruto's back.

Naruto completely and utterly confused to what's happening looks around. He realizes he's not the only one on his knees and handcuffed. He was surrounded by his village's Shinobi and Villagers. Most of them look worse for ware, As he continues to look around and see's all the faces that tortured him throughout his childhood, Scared he starts to panic and tries to stand up, the man who brought him outsides kicks him behind his knee. Making him grunt out in pain and fall back onto his knees.

"Prisoner stay the fuck down. This will be over soon. You won't feel a thing." spoke the man sternly as he walks away.

_"What did he mean it will be over soon?" _Naruto thought.

**"It fucking means that he's going to kill you as soon as they make sure that they have everyone gathered and chained." **Replied the Priest with a condescending tone.

"But but I don't want to die! Priest what should I do!?" Screeched Naruto making the people next to him and even the guards look at him oddly.

**"For one calm the fuck down, and two don't worry about it" **stated the priest as he attempted to sound mysterious.

Naruto starts to calm down with deep breaths and starts to smile.

_"So you will give me some awesome power to help me break out of these bonds? Like some super awesome SSS-rank Justu!? Or maybe..."_

**"GAKI! SHUT THE FUCK UP! First off if anybody was going to grant you a justu to escape it wouldn't be me..."**

Naruto's smile slips off his face and turns into a frown.

_"So im suppose to sit here and be executed like a dog? NO! I refuse to die like this..."_

**"Gaki listen to me. Don't worry you won't die, well atleast I don't think you will. fuck if I know? I suppose since im immortal that makes you immortal too. So stop worrying about it and stop being a fucking idiot, your making a scene."**

Naruto was about to respond but his attention was moved to the man approaching him. He had long black hair and snake like eyes and had two people probably guards following him. The only thing notable about the guards were the Music Note on their Forehead protectors

**"Now that's a badass village symbol, It's just missing a circle with a upside down triangle in the center" **stated the priest

As the man got closer Naruto noticed the man behind him tensed up and felt him reach for his Kunai Pouch. The man with the long black hair completely ignored him and Naruto, and walked strait up to the prisoner next to him.

"kukukuku what do we have here" spoke the man as he grasps the kids chin in his hand

"Seems like somebody survived the little gift I gave him in the forest. Tell me child do you seek power? Speak now!" spoke the man as he removes his hand from the kids face.

The kid looked about Naruto's age, has black hair mid length, shaped like a ducks ass and black eyes. The kid looked shaken at first but then responded with determination and a hint of insanity in his eyes

"Yes I desire power. Whispered the preteen

" kukuku you don't sound like you desire power?" whispered the black haired man

"I Desire power to kill my brother!" screamed the kid, insanity rolling off in waves.

"kukuku yes my child you will get the power to kill your brother Itachi. Come with me and I will give you what you need to kill your brother. Do you accept my generous offer to join me? Or do you want to die like the rest of the dogs here?" asked the man as he holds out his hand for the kid to take.

The Kid looks around and studies all the faces of his comrades and friends alike. He slowly reaches out and takes the mans hand

"Yes I will join you. aslong as I get enough power to kill Itachi!"

The man smiles and nods to the guard on his right. The guard moves forward and takes the kid by the shoulder and makes a half tiger seal and Shushin's (**Body Flicker Technique**) away with the kid.

"Sasuke-kun NO!"Screeched a pink haired girl.

"Silence her." commanded the black haired man.

The guard behind the pink haired girl grabs the girls hair and forces her to expose her throat. He pulls out a Jagged kunai and drags the knife across the crying girls throat. The rest of the prisoners watch with detached interest realizing that's what will happen to them soon, if they were lucky enough.

"Orochimaru-Sama we have gathered all of the survivors. As per to our agreement." Spoke the man who dragged Naruto out of his cell.

"very well Baki-kun, separate the prisoners into two groups. Group one will be coming with me to have some...fun." Spoke Orochimaru with a perverse smile.

"What of the other prisoners?" asked the last guard Orochimaru brought with him.

"Kill them, I have no use of them." Said Orochimaru with cool indifference.

The guards that stood behind the prisoners started counting off the captured and separating them . As the man came to Naruto he moved him to group 2.

_"Im going to be Executed priest! What should I do?"_

**"You need to calm down, you will be fine. I've been telling you this for a fucking hour now!"**

Naruto starts to hyperventilate as he's dragged to the 2nd group. Where he's lined up in a row with the other prisoners and put forcibly onto his knees. A pretty blonde haired girl with four ponytails gets behind Naruto and whispers in his ear.

"Sorry kid, but im just doing my job."

As she's saying this, the rest of the guards that followed group two moved behind the other prisoners and forces them to look upwards by pulling their hair to more easily expose their throats. One of the guards, A tan Female with red hair and a Music note on her forehead protector walks in front of everyone.

"All right you little fuckers on three!" Commanded the female

"one"

Time seemed to slow down for Naruto and everything around him became clearer, Minuscule details in the environment he wouldn't have noticed before now show with great exuberance. The hair on the back of his neck stands at attention in anticipation. The burning fire in his chest begins to smolder into nothing as Naruto's hope begins to burn out.

The prisoners that weren't Shinobi were crying out for their mothers and other family members. While the veteran shinobi just accepted the fact that they're staring death in the face and steeled themselves to be able to prepare for the end. To be able to embrace the Shinigami with open arms. Hoping they will be able to see their dead comrades and loved ones in the afterlife.

"two"

His hair was pulled back harder forcing him to look up. The kunai on his throat Starts to dig in. Causing blood to drip down from his throat. With no way out Naruto starts to struggle. Realizing it was pointless he starts sobbing.

"three"

"I want my jiji!" Screamed Naruto as the Kunai was dragged across his throat. Spilling ungodly amount of blood onto the dirt ground below.

Within seconds every prisoner had their necks slit simultaneously and were pushed roughly onto the ground.

Naruto with his throat slit was slowly drowning to death on his own blood. He manages to turn his head to look at his Executioner in the eyes. With a Terrified look on his face and tears going down his cheeks Naruto falls onto the ground face first.

"Priest help me." gurgled out Naruto

**"Kid just calm down and take a deep brea...HAHAHA! See what I did their? Take a deep breath while your drowning on your own blood...hahaha! Get it Naruto? **

No response

**"You ok kid?**

No response

**Oh shit oh shit... fuck I have too fix this. eh... Nah fuck it, he'll be fine." **Said the priest as Naruto mindscape starts to fade out into total darkness.

Darkness envelops Naruto. His last thoughts were about his jiji, wondering why did his jiji let this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>This originally was suppose to be ch3, but whoops I accidentally deleted the original ch2, Which completely explains what happened in the 2 months time skip and to what happened to Kushina. But whatever I progress.<strong>

**Edited 9-13-14 **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

**LALALA... **Hidan Speaking

_LALALA... _People Thinking

* * *

><p>When the Darkness dissipated from Naruto's Vision, Allowing him to see clearly. First thing He noticed was that he was in his mindscape. The dead giveaway was the naked priest. But the thing that confused him, was that their were two other people next to the priests cage. A man who had blonde hair, similar to his own and a lady with long red hair. Writing it off as nothing, he walks up to the cage.<p>

"Hello Priest." Naruto said as he walked up to the cage that holds the priests soul.

Pointing at the other two people the Priest shouts

**"Oh fucking great! First im stuck in here with the bastard that denied me from doing Jashin-sama's bidding, and his bitchy wife. Now the fucking gaki is here too."**

The women with the red hair smacked the back of the priests head, further proving the priest's statement

Rubbing the back of his head. He try's to hit her back, by reaching through the bars. Which resulted in him being shocked and sent to the other side of the cage. Even more pissed and confused then usual the Priest Asks:

**"The Fuck? What the fuck was that for you red headed bitch!"**

Preparing to strike at the priest again she responds "Don't you dare speak like a animal in front of son. He's a growing boy and he needs a good rolemodels Or he'll end up like you. Oh Kami we wouldn't want that." Anger seeping into her voice

_"Son?" _thought Naruto standing dumbstruck

"Now now, everybody take a deep breath and calm down." spoke the blonde male playing peace maker.

"Calm down! How can I stay calm when theirs this beasts soul sealed into my son! Tainting him! The lady spoke with hatred clearly in her words.

Continuing her rant "It's your fault Minato! You sealed this bastard into our child, And you expect me to stay calm? NO I REFUSE TO STAND BY AND LET THIS... THIS... MONSTER TAINT MY CHILD! Your lucky Minato that I don't castrate you for your stupidity." Yelled the red headed female who's hair oddly enough started to float around her.

Minato Slowly walks over to the red head and puts his arm around her shoulder. Embracing her in a one armed hug

"Kushina-Hime we already talked about this sweetie. If I didn't seal Hidans soul into Naruto, I would had to seal it into some other poor bastards child. Honestly Kushina did you expect me to do that?"

"...no." Looking like somebody just ripped a piece of her soul out.

Letting go of her, Minato continues "Then you do understand why I had to do it then? Their was no other way to go about it."

Was their truly no other way Minato? Look me in the eyes and tell me. Was their truly no other way we could of spared our Son from this." Tears dripping down her cheeks

"uhmm...?" Naruto stood their dazed. Completely confused about how to react to the situation.

Staring into her eyes he responds. "No Kushina, their was truly no other way. If I hadn't sealed him into Naruto, Konoha would have fallen to this man's crazy cult."

Smiling like a mad man in his cage Hidan starts to speak **"Didn't you know Minato? Konoha was destroyed by Suna. Your sacrifice was for fucking nothing! You ruined your kids childhood for nothing! And you call me the misled one."**

looking dumbstruck, fulling grasping what the priest said. Minato reaches through the cage bars and grabs Hidans throat and starts to squeeze with the intention of snapping his neck.

"What! When did this happen? Tell me now priest or I'll...

With his wind pipe being slowly crushed Hidan barley manages to rasp out,

**"You'll what? fucking seal me into a kid? Your were really lucky I wasn't a fucking pedophile. Or Naruto over there would have had a even rougher childhood than he originally did."**

Tensing Minato prepares to strike him with his other hand.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Screamed Naruto.

Noticing Kushina was busy "comforting" Naruto, Minato whispers something into the priests ear and drops him onto the ground and walks over near Naruto and Kushina.

"...now now sweetie calm down it's all alright. This man won't hurt you anymore, mommy's here now." Said Kushina while wrapping Naruto in a hug.

**"The fuck did I do? I was just appeasing Jashin-Sama. Your bastard husband is the one who sealed me. In your own kid no less" **said Hidan while rubbing his throat.

Naruto breaking out of his stupor, realized who was hugging him, breaks out of Kushina's embrace.

"The hell? Get off me bitch! I don't even know who you are? Why the fuck would I listen to some fucking random people, over the priest?"

Falling to her knees, heartbroken she try's to speak

"B...but Sweetie...?"

Walking directly in front of Naruto, Minato asks, "You recognize me Naruto right?" He kneels down and puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yea your the fucking asshole who sealed that bastard over there in me." replied Naruto Pointing over to Hidan.

"uhh...Correct. But im also your father and that person over there is your mother" looking over at Kushina

"So...? To me she's just the red headed Bitch that got lucky with the 4th hokage. You do realize she's the one who gave me up to the orphanage. You also do realize that you sealed the priest into me right? Why would I want anything to do with you two!? You both fucking ruined my Childhood."

A Slap echoed throughout the mindscape

"Don't you Dare talk about Kushina like That! I don't blame you for hating me! But to talk about your own mother like that is... HORRIBLE. When I had a child I pictured him as a kind loving carefree kid. But the way you turned out... Just sometimes I think it would have been better to just adopt a kid..."

"Minato!" screeched Kushina

Naruto who has been holding his cheek whispered "get out."

"No! You will Listen to me, as your father..." Minato said sternly

"I said, GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Screamed Naruto

Seeing her own son start to hyperventilate, Kushina tries to get up from her knees to try to comfort him. Only to noticed that a black inky substance was holding her down. Struggling Kushina screams for Minato.

"Minato! Stop it! He's going to throw us out of his mind!"

Mintato Holds Naruto up against the cage by his throat and says

"Listen to me you little brat, I did what I had to do and... What the hell?"

Crawling up his leg was a black tentacle (kinky). Slowly inching its way up onto his shoulder it started to wrap around Minato's throat. Slowly getting tighter, cutting off his oxygen. Barley being able to talk do to the lack of oxygen he manages to whisper "The fuck?"

Before he was whipped up into the air by his neck instantly snapping it. Slamming his body onto the ground, the black tentacle slowly started inching it's way up Naruto's mindscape wall. Dragging Minato's Body in it's trail. Where it settled on a place on the ceiling. It started tieing itself onto one of the pipes on the ceiling. Suspending Minato's body in the air.

"Minato!" Kushina manage to squeak out before the black tentacle that held her down Snapped her neck instantly killing her as well. The Tentacle went through the same process it did with Minato, Suspending Kushina's Body in the air next to her beloved Husband.

All of this happened within seconds. Naruto's parents hang dead in his mindscape. Leaking blood from their mouths. Slowly dripping onto the floor. Quickly pooling into a large puddle.

Naruto who fell onto his knees watched the scene that played out with dead eye's. The impact on what he just did hitting him like a bag of bricks.

"I...Just Killed... My own parents. I didn't even hear them out." Whispered Naruto who's tears were freely mixing with his parents blood on the ground. Making a pitter patting sound.

**"Holy Shit gaki! That was fucking amazing! Can you do it again?"**

Staring at his own hands which was covered with a mixture of his tears and his parents blood. Naruto Turned his head to look at the priest with dead eyes.

"I just killed my own parents and you ask me to do it... Again? No concern what so ever, and... YOU ASK ME TO FUCKING DO IT... AGAIN!" Wailed Naruto. Tears staining his cheek.

Starting to get a little frightened, the priest holds up his hands in a gesture of peace. He noticed that a tentacle spawned from the bottom of his cage,without sparing a second the tentacle latched onto his foot and started slowly crawling up his body.

**"Hold up Gaki! It wouldn't please Jashin-sama if you killed one of his most loyal followers" **Said Hidan on his knees pleading.

Falling to his knee's, Naruto in quiet whisper asked. "Would have Jashin-sama be pleased to know that I killed my own parents? Even if I hated them, they did what they thought was the best for the village."

Noticing that the tentacle uncoiled itself from his neck, he looked towards Naruto and responded with a shrug.

**"Honestly I can't speak for Jashin-sama kid. But the way you tore into your parents was FUCKING AMAZING! I think Jashin-sama would be very pleased with the show you gave him. Even though you didn't kill their physical bodies it's the thought that you killed them in cold blood that counts."**

Standing up Naruto walks in front of the priest, stares into the priest eyes and starts laughing. Not the happy kind of laughter. No the kind of laughter you would hear in a insane asylum. Insanity rolling off of Naruto in waves. Staring at his hands with intense hatred, like they were the cause for all his problems. He laughs, in a high pitched voice he says:

"HAHAHAHA... I just killed my own Mother and Father! hahahaha this is just too good. Bet no other kid can say that..."

**"I killed my parents and I didn't get a fucking prize." **Mumbled the priest.

Ignoring the priest, Naruto Continued "I didn't realize killing would be this fun! Naruto bellowed, with a dangerous glint to his eye and a smile of a madman on his face.

After a moment of self pitying Hidan Smiles back at his young Disciple. He grasps Naruto's shoulder through the cage bars.

**"Yes my child, embrace Jashin-sama's teachings! Learn to love the kill. My child you are almost a true follower of Jashin. **

Suddenly looking like he's about to explode in tears Naruto whispers "But Jashin-sama wouldn't want a dead follower who can't do his bidding. would he?""

**"...As Soon as we make it to one of the sanctuaries you will be able to release me without dieing. ...Wait What did you just say?"**

Tilting his head, Naruto asks "Priest-sama am I not dead?

**"No my child why would you think your dead. Did you hit your fucking head or something, if you think your dead,their most be something seriously wrong with you kid."**

Naruto steps away from Hidan and sits crosslegged on the blood covered ground, Ignoring the sensation of the blood soaking into his pants.

"But didn't that pretty girl slit my throat? im pretty sure I bled out there. But also I met my _parents_, which apparently were dead. So it would make sense that I would be dead." replied Naruto who was busy looking up at his parents bodies.

**"If your dead why would I be here? Jashin-sama would have taken my soul from the Shinigami. I would be at his kingdom killing to my hearts content. Bathing in their blood. Feasting on freshly made biscuits."**

"So im not dead? Why am I still here then?"

**"Fuck Gaki, I don't know why your still here? I do know that you don't just instantly heal from a slit jugular. Not when our master Jashin doesn't favor you yet, you don't. The only reason you didn't die is because im sealed within you. You should be fucking thanking me. Not asking fucking stupid questions."**

looking downtrodden, Naruto looks away from the hanging bodies and stands up. Seeing that the Priest doesn't want to continue talking, He starts walking around his mindscape. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, he's attempts to sit down on the ground. Right before he hits the ground a black tentacle appears out of the shadows and grabs him. Scared shitless, Naruto Screeches out for help.

Getting up, the priest looks over to where he heard Naruto and gasps

**"Holy shit you can control that fucking thing? Isn't Dangerous?" **

"How am I suppose to know? It just fucking grabbed me out of nowhere and whipped me into the air."

Realizing he's not in any danger, at the moment. He takes the time to study the tentacle. Noting the texture itself is leathery and has a distinct smell of copper. Naruto tries to will to let him go. When nothing happened, he starts to struggle. Causing the grasp the tentacle has on him to tighten even more.

"Priest help me!" Screamed Naruto struggling against his bonds

Studying the Tentacle the priest gets a brilliant idea. **"Naruto Bite the fucking thing off!"**

"Bite it? Why the fuck would I bite it? I don't want to make it even more pissed off."

Getting frustrated Hidan yells **"Gaki I said to fucking bite it! Im your fucking master and your the student. So when I say bite the damn thing, bite the fucking thing!"**

Looking dumbstruck, Naruto turns his head from the priest to look at the tentacle. Which was slowly tightening around his neck. Taking his chances, he bites down hard on the tentacle. Tasting blood in his mouth,He let's up to notice that the blood was his own.

Panicking he puts his hand in his mouth to check if their any wounds. Only to notice that his two front teeth were missing. Realizing how much he fucked up. He looks towards the priests and in a raspy whisper he says

"Oh fuck"

With in seconds the tentacle snapped Naruto's neck and slithered up the wall of his mindscape, dragging along Naruto's body. Where it hung it in between his parents bodies. Watching this play out, Hidan couldn't hold in his laughter. Bursting out in laughter, he falls on his knees.

**"HAHAHA HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD DO THAT!" **Pausing for air he continues

**"hahaha... Seriously I would of never suspected it would of snapped your fucking neck, hahahaha why the fuck you listen to me about something I have no fucking idea on? ...I Really hope I didn't cause you to go brain dead for real gaki." **

Naruto's mindscape starts to fade out.

* * *

><p>Outside of Naruto's Mindscape:<p>

Gasping for air, Naruto sits up in a frenzy grasping his throat. With wide eyes he looks around at his surroundings. Noting that theirs a strong smell of rotting flesh in the air. He try's to cover his nose and mouth to avoid the smell. Still being able to smell the rotting flesh, He ends up throwing up. But only to end up with a series of Dry heaving.

Realizing this means he hasn't eaten in awhile. He try's to stand up only to realized that his under garments are soiled.

**"well the foods got to leave somewhere, right gaki?"**

Ignoring the priest and the pain in his stomach. He continuous his attempt at standing, only for his legs to be too weak to hold up.

"The fuck? How long have I been out?"

Sitting up, Naruto decides to look around at his surroundings with a bit more careful approach. Noting that all the prisoners bodies that were executed with him, were nothing more then rotting masses of flesh. Looking away from the bodies. He see's some people walking around none of them with a Konoha forehead protector.

_"Probably scavenging to see if theirs anything worth taking."_ Naruto thought with distaste.

Trying to stand once more, he collapse's.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you people who left reviews (5), From what I gathered my story is average and confusing as hell. Meh I tried and failed to make it not as confusing. I have decide to try to post a chapter every Friday. So... yea, have a good one people.<strong>

**Edited 9-13-14**


End file.
